Show Me Everything You Got
by One Step at a Time
Summary: The whole clique gang are sophomores in BOCD high when the new kid Derrick comes to town. Massington
1. Chapter 1

I studied the board. The black surface was covered with multicolored chalky marks. I guess the math teacher thought colors would make the subject more interesting. Boy was she wrong! After 5 minutes of trying to decipher what was apparently coded message, I zoned out. That's why I didn't hear Claire when she first called my name.

"Massie." No answer. "Massie! Massie!" She was practically scream-whispering now. I whipped my head around to my left.

"What?"

"Did you hear about the new kid?" She was definitely going to have to explain further. I cocked a brow. "Derrick? Harrington? No, nothing ringing a bell?"

"Nope. Why?"

But before she could answer the door to the classroom burst open. In walked a tall, blond-haired boy. I looked at him with a critique's eye. His hair was messy, but in a good way. He had gorgeous brown eyes that had a mischievous sparkle in them. He was wearing all designer clothing, but they looked thrown on in an I-don't-give-a-crap kind of way. He flashed a toothy grin my way when he noticed my looking. His teeth were brilliant white against his tan skin. A wink my way then he walked with easy, confident strides to the first empty desk which happened to be behind me. Player was written all over him.

Right as the final bell rang, a note landed on my desk.

**Hey. What do you have planned for Friday?**

**Cancel it. You're going out with me.**

**-D**

I turned around to refuse, but he was already gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I picked up my soccer gear and hitched them upon my back. The walk to the field was short, but I couldn't wait to get to that green oasis.

"Hey, dude, welcome on your first day to BOCD!" A dark haired boy with two different eye colors greeted me. I racked my brain trying to remember his name. It started with K, no was it S? Thankfully I didn't have to remember, because another player called his name and he turned.

"Cam!" the Spanish looking boy with olive skin yelled. I exhaled. Oh yeah, that was it. "I see you've met Derrick!"

"Yeah, Josh, I was just welcoming him."

"Thanks," I mumbled. First impressions weren't really my forte. I bumped the fist held out for me.

"I hear all the girls are fawning over you," Josh stated with a hint of envy.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I shrugged. It was the same story at my last school.

Josh and Cam gave each other a look that said "how could he not notice."

"There was this one girl," I stated nonchalantly. "She had curly-ish brown hair, big amber eyes, smokin' hot."

"Huh? Oh! You mean Massie Block. Yeah she is one of the school's most popular girls."

"Really?" I actually found my self interested. "I asked her out."

"Dude! She already has a boyfriend!"

"Who?"

"Some Junior kid named Drake," Cam stated.

"That's funny. Because she didn't turn me down!" I raced off into the field ready to start!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry it sucks right now, I just wanted to get the introductions out of the way. :) Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story :)! Okay here's how the school things going to work: Their yesterday school day was only a half day on Monday. Derrick came at the end of the day, so he only really got used to the soccer boys and soccer. Everything else was his new kid day experience. Thanks :D **

_ And show me everything you've got_

__

I know you're scared

But it's time for you to stop

You gotta take that step, and your heart, just let it make sound

I fumed. Who did that kid think he was? To ask out me when I already have a boyfriend? Ugh! Then a thought struck me. He was new. He didn't know I had a boyfriend! Ok, I was going to just let him down easy. I walked into the lunchroom and stepped into line.

After skimming over all the fattening choices I decided on a Caesar salad with a bottle of Perrier. Dylan, who was behind me in line, had a t-bone, a bowl of mashed potatoes, macaroni, bread, and a salad on the side. Her eyes darted over to just my salad and she sighed.

"Whatever, Dyl."

Hey face relaxed and she let out her breath. We paid for our food and left the line. Table 18, our table, already had some of our friends sitting there: Claire and her boyfriend Cam, Kristen, Alicia and her boyfriend Josh, Dylan's boyfriend Plovert, my boyfriend Drake, and the new kid Derrick. The only two available seats were by Plovert and the one in between Derrick and my boyfriend.

Pulling up the seat next to Drake, I set my tray down and eyed Derrick. He happened to be looking at me too. When my amber eyes locked onto his brown ones I felt like I was riding a rollercoaster: my stomach dropped, my knees felt weak, my breath was ragged, and my face felt hot. I pried my eyes away from his and caught my breath.

Kristen was telling some story that everyone else had been listening to. As alpha she would probably ask me advice any minute now on something. "Crap," I chided myself. "Pay attention!" Trying to listen, I caught what she was saying: "And she was like 'Go to the Principal's office young lady!'" Double crap… that could mean anything.

Dylan caught my eye and raised a brow. Moments later I felt my phone vibrate.

**Dylan: She's talking about how she hates the Calculus teacher. **

Thank God! I sighed.

**Massie: Thnks Dyl. You rock! Ily! :) **

Sliding my phone shut I looked up. "What do you think about her, Mass?" Kristen wondered.

"Yeah, it sucks how you have Ms. Smith for a Calculus teacher. I would die in that class." The table erupted in laughter. Checking my wrist for my Juicy Couture watch, I saw that I had 5 minutes to eat, get to my locker, and be on time to class. I stabbed my fork into my salad and ate a few bites. I kissed Drake on the cheek and dumped the rest. Making my way out into the hallway, I made a stop at my locker. Not 2 minutes had passed before Derrick followed me out and approached me. Now was my chance to talk to him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," I responded.

"Your locker's here? Cool. Mine's here too."

Triple crap. I'd have to see him every day? This wasn't going to well.

"Cool." Ugh. Why did my voice sound an octave higher than normal? "So I see you've met my _boyfriend_, Drake."

"Yeah, he seems pretty cool," he said nonchalantly.

"So, no date Friday right?" I squeaked out. Man, where did my confidence go?

"Maybe," he said nonchalantly and winked. Then he smoothly ambled down the hall. He had already gotten his stuff while I had been standing there like a total LBR. Get it together Massie!

I swapped my books and scurried off to class. Ducking into the room I took my normal seat near the back. The teacher clucked her tongue at my slight tardiness but held it. I heard a low chuckle next to me. Turning my head slightly and saw him there smirking. Quadruple crap!!!! Nothing was going well today. First the EW wearing the same shirt as me and now this whole Derrick situation. God, was the universe pissed at me or what?

"Take out your homework, class." And right then and there I knew it was.

* * *

Being the new kid, I felt like I was being stared at the whole day. Oddly enough, they were mainly all from girls. A few however were from pissed off looking guys. Wonder what I did this time. The day however had been going okay, seeing as it was the first one. I didn't have any serious work all day, I made a whole group of new friends, and I had 5 out of my 7 periods with Massie. Speaking of Massie, when she looked at me at lunch I felt like a parade was going on around me. Euphoria was in the air amid the celebration. I smelled flowers, heard bells, and saw fireworks. That was no ordinary glance. There was special about Massie, and I was intent on finding it. So, she had a boyfriend. Those things come and go. I should know; I used to change girls like clothes. But what I felt when I saw here, that- that was special. I didn't know how to handle that feeling. I was in uncharted territory.

I was snapped out of my haze by a soccer ball kicked my way. I put my hands up out of reflex and caught the ball. Good thing the ball hadn't been kicked too hard.

"Good!" praised Coach, looking pleased. The other guys knew though that I had zoned out and marveled at my ability to think on my feet.

"Nice catch, dude." Cam congratulated and then swiftly dribbled the soccer ball. I shrugged. Coach called me over.

"Kid, I have got to say, based on what you have shown me these last two days, you have amazing potential. Thank God you moved here from wherever. I'm glad you came ready to play because you are going to be my star goalie." I was psyched. This was great! A ginormous grin was plastered on my face as Coach told us to run laps. I caught up with Cam, Josh, Plovert, and a guy named Kemp with ease.

"How are things man? You look happy." Plovert said in between breaths.

"Couldn't be better! Soccer, school, and girls- everything's going right."

"Girls?" Kemp perked up at that word.

"Well only one girl. I really like this one. She's amazing." I stated.

"Man, you sound like such a pansy!" he guffawed.

"Hey you know how much the girls love flowers!" I joked and then sprinted the last length before I crashed on the grass and guzzled Gatorade. Coach had a post-practice talk for us, seeing as the season had just barely started.

"Men, you know how to play the game of soccer. But that's not all a soccer game is. A soccer game is passion guiding you to victory. It is the sensation after scoring. It's the pride of passing, the fear of losing, the sting of defeat, and the roar of wins. I am expecting each and every one of you to improve and have a worth wile experience. I am looking forward to this year."

As was I.


End file.
